The Pack
by VintageLyre
Summary: He found out from her, in her own words, what her plan was. What it was that she had chosen. He wasn't ready for it, and neither was the rest of the pack. Now, they have to decide what to do about it.
1. Decisions

**Author's Note: This is after the end of New Moon, starting as Bella and Edward walk away from Jacob in the woods. This is just from my imagination that I came up with during French class. :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: My name is not Stephenie Meyer and it doesn't start with an S either. In fact, my name sounds nothing like Steph or Enie and my last name comes no where near Meyer! Therefore, I am not Stephenie Meyer and did not write Twilight or New Moon...**

* * *

I watched as that bloodsucker led Bella back to her house where Charlie was yelling for her, purple faced. I couldn't take it anymore. My anger took over and I phased, racing into the woods. 

I couldn't believe it; I was in total shock. _How could she do this? How could she want to be one of…_them_? A leech!_

I had to get back to the pack and tell them what was going to happen. I had to tell them about Bella's _choice_, her _decision_. They needed to know.

I began to calm down a little bit when I was nearing La Push. As I reached the edge of the forest, I phased back and quickly made my way to Emily's. We all kept a change of clothes there just in case we might need it. I didn't want to stop at my house because I wanted to go straight there, I needed to. When I slipped on a pair of pants, I walked through the front door.

My brothers were sitting at the table waiting for me to return, and Emily was standing behind Sam. "Well, how'd it go?" Paul asked me. I sat down and sighed. "He remembers the terms of the treaty and will abide by them." I was really tempted to add _for now_ but I decided to keep myself under control instead.

"Good," Sam said nodding. I felt my face contort in anger. "No. It's not good," I said furiously. Everyone looked shocked, except for Sam who kept his calm expression.

"Jacob I don't like those bloodsuckers any more than you do, but the treaty…." I cut him off mid sentence. "The treaty doesn't matter. Not anymore!" I let a string of profanities leave my mouth, and my hands were beginning to shake violently.

"Jacob, you need to calm down," Sam told me in his calm tone. I took a few deep breaths and let my head fall into my hands. Embry and Jared exchanged worried glances.

I looked up at them and saw they were all watching me cautiously, as if at any moment I would either fall apart or explode. "What is it, Jake?" Embry asked me. "She wants to be one of them," I muttered.

"Are you talking about Bella?" Sam asked quietly. I nodded. Embry looked like he had just been slapped.

Paul jumped out of his chair, knocking it over. "What?!" he shouted angrily. "What do you mean she wants to be one of them?" I glared at him. "What do you think it means, Paul, other than the obvious?" I asked him.

He shook his head in disbelief. "She wants to be a god damn leech? After all we did for her? We risked our lives for her! We all took turns making sure she was okay. This is how she repays us? By turning her back on us and choosing them over us?"

Sam turned his gaze to Paul. "Sit down Paul; we have things we need to discuss." Paul scowled at Sam. "Don't tell me to calm down. _Bella_," he sneered her name, "chose _them_, over us, over _Jake_! After they left her here for dead! We took her in when she needed us to and protected her while they were off doing God knows what in another part of the country. And now, they're back and she welcomes them. They hurt her and Jake was here to help her through it, we all were. But who does she choose? The _leeches_," he said the word as if it would burn him.

When Paul was done his rant he picked up the chair he knocked over. Jared sighed. "Are you done now, Paul?" he asked. Paul just gave him a curt nod, as if speaking would set him off again.

We sat there looking at each other for a few minutes. Emily had stayed silent the entire time, standing in the background. I frowned slightly as no one said anything. To my relief, Embry asked the question I didn't want to. "So what do we do now?"

Sam looked thoughtful. "Well, if you're right Jacob and Bella does intend to become one of them, then they'll be breaking the treaty by changing her. All it takes is one bite and the venom will spread through her body. Within three days she would be one of them." He looked at me then. "Do you think you would be able to persuade her to reconsider?"

I shook my head. "No. This is what she wants and once her mind is made up she won't go back on her decision," I told them sadly. Sam nodded and continued. "Do you know then when they intend to make her one of them?" Again I shook my head in reply. "She just told me it was none of my business what she does, only revealing what she intended to do and not when." Sam sighed heavily.

"Then we have to decide what we'll do when they change her." He was addressing the entire pack now. "If we get wind of her being bitten, do you want to go the moment we hear of it or wait until her transformation is complete?" Jared looked thoughtful, but Paul spoke up first. "We should go the moment it's complete. I want to make sure it's the entire coven fighting, including Bella," he said with an evil gleam in his eye.

Emily gasped. "Paul! You want to kill Bella?" He looked at her, his face softening. "It's what she is going to choose for herself, so she should be fighting with her _family_. We weren't good enough for her so it's only right."

I could feel my walls crumbling. Even if Bella becomes one of them, I wouldn't want to see her die. Nor do I want to see her in pain and killing her bloodsucker would hurt her more than any physical pain ever could. I grimaced as I thought about how much she loved him, that _thing_.

"Let's vote on it then. Out of the five of us, who wants to kill Bella once she's changed?" Sam asked the pack. Paul raised his hand at once, slowly followed by a hesitant Jared. Embry still looked undecided and I wasn't sure what Sam wanted. I did know, however, my choice. I did not want to see Bella dead.

"If we let Bella live and kill most if not all of her coven, then she wouldn't have anyone to help her through it all. She could become a total savage," Embry said. I nodded in agreement. No one would be able to stop her from feeding from a human if she lost control. And if she did that while still in Forks then we would have no other choice but to kill her.

This was all so frustrating! "We haven't really come to a decision about this," Sam said speaking up. "I wouldn't want to do anything in the middle of the transformation; she'll be in enough pain as it is." Paul looked up. "All the more reason to relieve her of it." I looked at him sharply. "Oh come on Jacob, she didn't choose you and you're still protecting her! She broke your heart damn it!"

I looked away from him and stared at the floor. I knew he was right but I just couldn't do it. But after the transformation, she wouldn't be the Bella I love, she would be a bloodsucker. _Why did this have to be so difficult? Right, because I fell in love with her._

"We'll go with this plan for now. Just patrol the La Push borders and make sure no vampires come onto the reservation. If by chance one does get through our ranks, and it's a Cullen then they broke the treaty and we can attack early, if not then just kill it. Don't go on their territory. We don't want to give them a reason to have the upper hand because we broke the treaty. When they change Bella it means war." He looked around the table and his eyes lingered on me for a fraction of a second longer. "Be prepared for when they change her and make sure you're ready for anything, even if that means killing Bella."

**

* * *

So how was it? I'm debating if I should just make it a one shot and leave it there, hmmmm... **

I know, I'll keep you in suspense...!


	2. Meeting

**Ok so here's the second chapter. I wrote most of it during French class again since that class is a waste of my time..no really, it is :) Then I finished it at home, yay! This is from Embry's POV and it starts a little bit before Jacob comes into the house...**

**Hope you like it! And what is this, no reviews?! No I'm kidding, it's fine, I like writing so I'll keep on doing so. Though, the updates may not come as quick as some would like. I only have French 5 times a week!**

**

* * *

**

**Embry's Point of View**

We were at Emily's house waiting for Jacob to return. He had gone to Bella's house to make sure the Cullens were still aware of the treaty now that they were back.

I couldn't understand the strange attachment Bella had to the bloodsuckers. They left her here, alone, after her eighteenth birthday. She would be dead right now if it weren't for us. But the moment _he_ came back she welcomed him with open arms, no questions asked.

As much as I hate to admit it though, he made her happier than I've seen her these past months. He brought back that light lacking in her eyes that none of us could, no matter how hard we tried or what we did, not even Jacob. Damn bloodsuckers.

All was silent at the table while we waited for Jacob. Suddenly, Jared spoke up. "Jake said he was also dropping something off at Bella's. Does anyone know what that something is?"

"You know how Jacob fixed up those bikes for Bella?" I asked him. Jared nodded. "Well, he's taking Bella's over to her house in an attempt to get her grounded to keep her away from the Cullens."

Paul smirked. "Looks like Bella's going to be grounded for a long time. I'd say well into her tenth year of marriage."

I laughed. "Yeah, the ceremony would have to be held in her bedroom. Do you think she'll be home schooled?" I asked in amusement.

Sam shrugged, but Paul answered. "I wouldn't be surprised. Hey! Maybe Charlie should put bars on her window to keep the leech out and put a flap in her door for food." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "I just might suggest it to him, or tell Jacob to pass it on," he said breaking out in laughter.

I rolled my eyes at him, just like Paul. Keeping Bella in and Edward out didn't seem like such a bad idea. It would keep them apart and her out of danger. Victoria we can take care of, but we can't be there to make sure he doesn't bite her. Jake might actually calm down….but I knew it wouldn't work. They would find a way to be together anyway.

I heard movement outside the house, and from the look on the rest of the pack's faces, so did they. Jacob walked through the front door wearing only a pair of pants, just like the rest of us. From the look on his face, he wasn't happy. His eyes looked absolutely furious, yet sad at the same time.

Paul looked at him. "Well, how'd it go?" Jacob sat down in the chair beside me and sighed. "He remembers the terms of the treaty and will abide by them."

"Good," Sam said nodding. All of a sudden Jacob's features became angry. "No. It's not good," he said furiously. We all looked at him in shock. Sam was the only one who kept a calm expression on his face.

"Jacob I don't like those bloodsuckers any more than you do, but the treaty…." He looked at me. "The treaty doesn't matter. Not anymore!" Jacob cut me off mid sentence. He let a string of profanities leave his mouth while his hands shook violently in his anger. He needed to calm down or he would lose control.

"Jacob, you need to calm down," Sam told him calmly. He took a few deep breaths and let his head fall into his hands. I exchanged worried glances with Jared, both of us utterly confused.

_What is going on? What's wrong with Jacob? I'm so confused! What does he mean the treaty doesn't matter anymore?!_

"What is it, Jake?" I watched him cautiously as I asked my question. "She wants to be one of them," he muttered. _Oh no. He couldn't be talking about…_

"Are you talking about Bella?" Sam asked quietly. Jacob nodded. I felt like I had just been punched in the gut. _How could she want that?!_

Paul jumped out of his chair, knocking it over. "What?!" he shouted angrily. "What do you mean she wants to be one of them?" Jacob glared at him. "What do you think it means, Paul, other than the obvious?" he asked him.

He shook his head in disbelief. "She wants to be a god damn leech? After all we did for her? We risked our lives for her! We all took turns making sure she was okay. This is how she repays us? By turning her back on us and choosing them over us?"

Sam turned his gaze to Paul. "Sit down Paul; we have things we need to discuss." Paul scowled at Sam. "Don't tell me to calm down. _Bella_," he sneered her name, "chose _them_, over us, over _Jake_! After they left her here for dead! We took her in when she needed us to and protected her while they were off doing God knows what in another part of the country. And now, they're back and she welcomes them. They hurt her and Jake was here to help her through it, we all were. But who does she choose? The _leeches_," he said the word as if it would burn him.

I silently agreed with most of what he said. How could Bella do this to all of us? Especially to Jacob!

When Paul was done his rant he picked up the chair he knocked over. Jared sighed. "Are you done now, Paul?" he asked. Paul just gave him a curt nod, as if speaking would set him off again.

We sat there looking at each other for a few minutes. Emily had stayed silent the entire time, standing in the background. Jake frowned slightly as no one said anything. No one was saying anything anymore. I knew that no one probably wanted to be the one to ask, I certainly didn't want to be, but I just couldn't take it anymore. "So what do we do now?"

Sam looked thoughtful. "Well, if Jacob's right and Bella does intend to become one of them, then they'll be breaking the treaty by changing her. All it takes is one bite and the venom will spread through her body. Within three days she would be one of them." He looked at Jacob then. "Do you think you would be able to persuade her to reconsider?"

He shook his head. "No. This is what she wants and once her mind is made up she won't go back on her decision," he told us sadly. Sam nodded and continued. "Do you know then when they intend to make her one of them?" Again he shook his head in reply. "She just told me it was none of my business what she does, only revealing what she intended to do and not when." Sam sighed heavily.

This was all too much to take in. Bella was really willing to become a bloodsucker and _they_ were going to be the ones to change her. _It's disgusting!_

"Then we have to decide what we'll do when they change her." He was addressing the entire pack now. "If we get wind of her being bitten, do you want to go the moment we hear of it or wait until her transformation is complete?" Jared looked thoughtful, but Paul spoke up first. "We should go the moment it's complete. I want to make sure it's the entire coven fighting, including Bella," he said with an evil gleam in his eye.

Emily gasped. "Paul! You want to kill Bella?" He looked at her, his face softening. "It's what she is going to choose for herself, so she should be fighting with her _family_. We weren't good enough for her so it's only right."

This was all getting so complicated. We never could have imagined that any of this would be happening. It wasn't just a quarrel between the vampires and werewolves anymore, there was a human involved. A human who we all protected and cared for and Jacob loved. A human who loved the vampire's and chose them over us after everything they did to her. And apparently, they loved her back, according to them and her anyway.

I wasn't sure if I was okay with killing Bella, even when she became a leech. I knew that if it came down to me or her, I would go for the kill, but sitting here calmly discussing her death was making me uneasy.

"Let's vote on it then. Out of the five of us, who wants to kill Bella once she's changed?" Sam asked the pack. Paul raised his hand at once, slowly followed by a hesitant Jared. I was still undecided; I didn't know what I wanted at that moment. It would be easier to make a decision at the very end. I looked at Sam and his face gave off no hint of what he might be thinking.

Jacob looked like he was having an inner battle being waged within. I knew this would be hard for him; after all, he loved Bella. For a time I thought it would all turn out good for both of them, that she would eventually let Jake in and he would have the love of his life. Little did I know that it would only turn out okay for Bella and her bloodsucker, leaving Jacob broken hearted. If I would have known, I would have protected him from her.

Suddenly I though of something. "If we let Bella live and kill most if not all of her coven, then she wouldn't have anyone to help her through it all. She could become a total savage," I said. Jacob nodded in agreement. If she were left alive, then no one would be able to hold her back from attacking humans. And if she were to kill a human in Forks or bite one, we would have to kill her no matter what.

_It's all so complicated!_ "We haven't really come to a decision about this," Sam said speaking up. "I wouldn't want to do anything in the middle of the transformation; she'll be in enough pain as it is." Paul looked up. "All the more reason to relieve her of it." Jacob looked at him sharply. "Oh come on Jacob, she didn't choose you and you're still protecting her! She broke your heart damn it!"

He looked away from Paul and stared at the floor. This was even harder for him than it was for us. I don't think I could even begin to understand, even if I wanted to.

"We'll go with this plan for now. Just patrol the La Push borders and make sure no vampires come onto the reservation. If by chance one does get through our ranks, and it's a Cullen then they broke the treaty and we can attack early, if not then just kill it. Don't go on their territory. We don't want to give them a reason to have the upper hand because we broke the treaty. When they change Bella it means war." He looked around the table and his eyes lingered on Jacob for a fraction of a second longer. "Be prepared for when they change her and make sure you're ready for anything, even if that means killing Bella."

So it would come down to a fight in the end. Part of me wanted to kill Bella because of what she had done to us and Jacob; and another part told me that she would still be Bella, sweet and innocent, even if she was no longer our friend. When we do fight, it would be kinder to kill her, then she wouldn't have to go through eternity alone.

* * *

**Voila! C'est chapitre deux! yay!**


	3. Thoughts

**Here's the third chapter! Yay for writing time...er, I mean French! Madame Gibson must be so proud of me for not paying attention, learning nothing, not doing my homework, having no clue what page we're on in the book and not knowing what she's talking about yet still managing to get As and Bs on tests and quizzes! Well it's either that or she's pissed, either way...who cares :) **

**Anyway, this chapter is from Paul's POV and it starts after the talk...maybe I should leave it up to you guys to figure out where it starts lol...**

**

* * *

Paul's Point of View **

I was absolutely furious. _How could Bella betray us like that?! After all we've done for her!_ I couldn't understand how Jacob could still feel anything for her. _Why?_

She hurt him, but he still cares. She betrayed him, but he still wants her. The moment her leech came back she left him, but he still lover her. _Damn it, Jacob! What's wrong with you?_

I scowled at the ground. I didn't want to say a word. I knew I was still too angry. I would end up hurting Jacob and start and argument, making him angry. I didn't have the patience to deal with that.

I ended up getting lost in my own thoughts. I hated those stupid leeches for what they were as well as what they did to Bella. At first, I was hostile towards her and angry with Jacob for telling her our secret. He never could follow the rules. He was always trying to find a way around, _especially_ for Bella.

Once I got to know her though, I couldn't help but like her and feel protective of her. She was so tiny and fragile, like delicate glass. When she was standing next to Jacob, she looked just like a porcelain doll, with her pale skin and big brown eyes.

I had gotten used to having her around and keeping her safe. It was a routing we all had. But not that leech of hers was back and it's like I've been slapped. All that we've done, she's thrown it back in our faces.

Who knows, maybe if he had never told her or let her guess, her bloodsuckers wouldn't have come back. She would have never jumped off that cliff and Jacob would have been happier knowing Bella's not with Edward. But then again, Victoria might have gotten to her. There are way too many what ifs in this situation!

I know that she's a lot happier now than she ever was around us, but I still don't like it. Maybe I have no right to dislike or hate her because she's happier and she's made a choice…but I do.

Well, she's made a decision and she's going to have to live with it, or die with it. Whichever it is that come first. Things will never be the same between her and Jacob and the pack. No matter what she does or how hard she tries, none of us can be friends with her, that _traitor_.

When, not if, the time comes to fight the bloodsuckers, I'll let Jacob kill Edward. I know he's been itching to do it.

Since none of the pack will want to, especially not Jacob, I'll take Bella. I really don't think we have another choice. If she's going to become one of them, then she's going to fight and die with them.

**

* * *

**

**Sam's Point of View**

This was going to be more difficult and complicated than I could have ever dreamed of. Of all the things to cause problems, I never would have thought a human girl would be the worst. Not just any human girl either. She's loved by both a vampire and a werewolf. The vampire is the one who stakes a claim on her heart. Plus, she's the daughter of the police chief.

It's all gotten too tangled and complicated. _How'd this happen? How on earth did a vampire _and_ a werewolf fall in love with a human? The same human! Of all the places and people in the world, it happened right here in Forks._

Of all the things that could have happened, this was certainly the most unexpected. If someone would have told me about two or three years ago that I would become the alpha of a pack of teenage werewolves destined to fight vampires I would have laughed in their faces. If they would have told me that I would disfigure the most previous thing in my life, Emily, I would have killed them. _How could I let that happen to her?! I lost control for one moment, just one…_

If they would have said that Isabella Swan would cause so much turmoil within the town of Forks, more importantly, in the lives of the pack, I would have told them they were crazy and walked away.

If I knew then what I know now, would I continue on in the same manner? No, I don't think I would. I would have done something, anything, to keep Bella away from the vampires and us. I would have tried to make sure that she never knew anything about the creatures of myth.

But she does know, and there's nothing I can do to change it. The only thing we can do now is hope that she changes her mind. But we all know she won't change her mind, so we need to prepare for the worst and hope for the best.

I don't want to lost Emily or any of the pack because of this war, they're like my brothers. But we have to do what we must to defend the people of Forks and La Push. If that means killing the Cullens, including Bella, so be it.

I won't lose my brothers in the battle, not if I can help it.

* * *

**How was that? I'm not sure if I captured Sam too well, I'm a little iffy on how I wrote him. Hmmm, maybe I should redo it..? Tell me what you think!**

**Sorry for the shortness factor!**


	4. Reason

So here's the 4th chapter, I'm so sorry that it took so long to update, I had half of it done, but then I was unsure how to finish the chapter off. I was also trying to decide if it would be the last chapter of the story...

**

* * *

**

**Emily's Point of View**

It had been a long couple of days after Jacob told us all about Bella's decision to become a vampire. The entire pack had been tense and on edge, especially Jacob. He did, after all, love Bella immensely.

They were out patrolling the borders while I was making dinner. Sam, Paul, and Jacob would be here soon, closely followed by Jared and Embry, and they would all be starving.

I was really starting to worry about Jacob. He wasn't as happy as he had been when around Bella. Granted, he wasn't in a zombie like state like Bella had been when Edward had left her, so it was something. But, there was such sadness in his eyes. It hurt to look at him.

When Bella decided to choose Edward over Jacob, it broke his heart. It really tore him to pieces. She had made the entire pack so furious. One reason being that she chose Edward, the vampire who had left her and not Jacob, her savior in a sense. Another reason being the fact that Edward was a vampire, someone who could kill her, and all for her blood, whereas the pack could protect her and they did care for her. So it was like she turned her back on them, on all of us. _How could one girl cause this much trouble?_

So much chaos and uncertainty stemmed from Bella's actions and decisions, as well as pain. She not only hurt Jacob, but all of us, the entire pack, and me as well. I had come to enjoy Bella's company. It was comforting to have another girl around as well as a companion when Sam was out running around the forest. I was always so worried, and it was good to know that someone else shared my fear and could help comfort me a little.

Now she was gone, probably over at the vampire's house, letting them comfort her and comforting them in return, though why you would comfort a vampire, I wasn't really sure. It's not like they need to be warm or anything.

Bella had caused so much turmoil. _She hurt my family._ I should be so angry with her, but I'm really not.

I suppose if I had the chance to return to my love's arms after he had left me and then returned, I would do so without hesitation. Maybe we should be looking at this from her point of view, not just ours.

Bella and Edward are in love with one another, so much so that she could have died of heartbreak when he left her, and when he thought she was dead he wanted to join her. It's like some twisted version of Romeo and Juliet, the vampire and the human.

I suppose she doesn't see him as a vampire, a monster, just like I don't see Sam as a werewolf. I see him as the man I am madly in love with, not something to be feared. That's how Bella is with Edward. Both Sam and Edward expect us to go running in the other direction sooner or later, but because of our love, we would never do that.

I had never realized how much Bella and I had in common when it came to love. It's strange that now that she's gone, and probably never coming back, that I have finally figured out the way she feels towards the vampires. They're her family, just like the pack is mine.

I stood there thinking for a moment. If there was a chance to be turned into a werewolf and have Sam be less careful around me, letting it be something we could share together, I would have him change me in a heartbeat. _Now I see how Bella feels about becoming a vampire._

That's why she wants to be one of them. She loves them so much, and they feel that way towards her as well. For the longest time they have considered her family.

It's much easier to really take a look at why Bella did what she did when you're not seeing it from enemy eyes.

Just as I look up, I see my family coming through the door, starved. Sam comes right to me, first kissing my scars tenderly, then making his way to my lips. His musky scent is intoxicating. _I can't help but love him._

"So who's hungry?" I asked, knowing full well that it was all of them.

They gave me a grateful look before digging into the food set in front of them. Their appetites had grown over the past few months. Nothing unexpected though, they do run around a lot.

I sighed and Sam caught my gaze, grinning widely. I smiled back at him, my eyes showing all the love words could not.

I watched them eat from my place by the counter. _Yes, this is my family, and I love every one of them._

I know that pack will never see the reason behind Bella's choice, and they won't listen to me when I try to explain, but I have to try. Bella deserves that much; she deserves her happiness after all that she's been through.

I suppose I should hate her for hurting Jacob and his brothers, but I don't. I can't hate her. She's in love with a man, who just happens to be a vampire. They will be spending eternity with each other, and that's all that matters to them.

They say love is blind, and I suppose it really is, especially in their situation. And I can't bring myself to hate either of them, or their family.

* * *

**If it's not as long as you wished it to be, I'm sorry! I'm not too sure if I like that chapter very much. So should that be the end of it? Continue it? Sequel? Let's hear those opinions:)**


	5. Author's Note

-sigh- I know, a very well hated author's note…yay! Sorry if I got your hopes up about this being a new chapter. -ashamed-

I'm really sorry I haven't update sooner. I had some time but sadly the muses did not feel the need to inspire me. Bad muses! I'm going on vacation to Florida for a week and a half so I'll write while I'm there. I'll try to write at least two chapters that way there will be faster updates when I come back!! I leave April 25th and return May 4th….so much school will be missed, yay! I mean, how terrible! -mourns-

So I'll update May 4th for you :) Be back soon!


	6. Talk

**So like I promised, here's the next chapter of The Pack! The chapter after this is also written, so I'll put that up in a few days, probably on sunday or monday :) Hope you enjoy!**

**Also, if any of you read 'Haunted Halloween', I'm taking a bit of a break from that story. I want to concentrate more on 'The Pack' and 'September' so I can get it to you all faster, not to mention my little block for that story. PLUS I have two new ideas for stories, both are AU and I have outlined one half way through and the other completley!**

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

Days passed as time got closer to Bella's graduation. The pack had imagined to discover that the coven leader, Carlisle, would change Bella right after she graduated.

I missed Bella so much, but how could she do this? How could she want to become one of those…_things_: Dead, cold, too sweet smelling, soulless, empty? She would become a shell of the beautiful person she is, a monster, a bloodsucker. We _had_ to stop it, but we couldn't find a way.

They hadn't broken the treaty yet so we weren't allowed onto their land. If we took her away, the Cullens would track us down and fight us for Bella, not to mention that _we_ would have broken the treaty first.

Everything was just wrong from what I imagined it would be. I never thought the damn _Cullens_ would come back after they broke Bella. I never thought Bella would welcome them back after they were the ones who broke her. I though that maybe, she would grow to love me as I do her, and that we would be happy together. I thought she would be here in La Push with my brothers, Emily, and me. Bella hadn't come down to La Push ever since she got back from Italy with _him_, her beloved _leech_. It's not like she'd be welcome anyway, so what does it matter?

At this moment, my brothers and I were running through the forest surrounding La Push, patrolling the borders. We hadn't smelled nor seen that bloodsucker Victoria since she Cullens came back.

Suddenly, Sam's voice penetrated my thoughts. _Guys, let's head back to Emily's. There isn't anything here. Besides, she said she wants to speak to all of us about something important. Don't ask me what either_, he thought cutting of Paul, _I don't know_.

Simultaneously, we turned and began running back to Sam and Emily's house. I was racing Embry. He wanted to bet on it but that's not really my thing.

When we got to the edge of the woods, we morphed back and put our clothes on, which we had left earlier. Sam led the way into the house, gathering Emily into his arms. He kissed her scars, then made his was to her lips, leaving a trail of kisses along her jaw.

I heard Jared groan. "Get a room! You're going to make me vomit," he told the couple.

The rest of us chuckled while Sam scowled. "You don't have to watch. You can actually cover your eyes and ears like the children you are."

That wiped the grin off Paul's face, turning it into a glare.

When Sam was done showering Emily with kisses, he asked her what she wanted to meet with all of us for.

She looked at all of us and came to stand in front while we grouped around her. "I know that what I'm about to talk to you about it a sore topic, but you have to at least hear me out. Don't jump to conclusions and control your tempers." She looked pointedly at Paul.

We nodded our agreement and waited for her to begin. Emily took a deep breath.

"Well, I know you're all angry with Bella," there were a few growls at her name, mainly from Paul, "for choosing Edward," this time everyone growled at his name. She looked at us sternly, like a scolding mother would. "I would appreciate it if you would keep your growls to yourself."

"Why are you talking about that traitor and her leech?" Paul almost shouted.

"Paul, both of those people have names, and from what I can see have done nothing wrong, unless of course you call falling in love wrong." She looked at Sam when she said the last part.

He looked shocked but couldn't say anything, or do anything for that matter. I didn't want to say anything to get the pack or Emily angry with me. So I did the only thing I could think of, I looked down to stare at my feet and the floor. _Maybe I should count the tiles..._

She scowled at us all a moment longer. "If you're done being rude, I'll continue." She paused. "As I was saying about Bella and Edward, I know you're all very angry with her for going with the vampires, but you have to look at this from her side."

All at once, we looked at her and shouted a loud, echoing, "NO!"

* * *

**Gosh, they're all so close minded, aren't they?**

**Sorry that I had the evil author's note before I went on vacation, but I didn't want anyone to think I'm just lazy...I'm not! lol...See? I wrote stuff in my handy dandy notebook while in Florida! Ugh, it was so nice there, and then I come back to Philadelphia, step out of the air port and take a nice big breath of fresh pollution...yay! Except, not really.**


	7. Because

**Well here's chapter 6 for you, arguing galore in the beginning. A quick update, I'll try to write the next chapter quickly!Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Emily's POV**

Together they shouted the word "no" at me very loudly. It hurt my ears and I looked at them in disbelief. _How could they not even consider it?_

"You're not even going to think about it?" They shook their heads. "Why can't you just be reasonable? Why do you have to make everything difficult? I don't understand why you can't make everything simpler and forget your grudges!"

Paul growled loudly. "_We're_ making everything difficult?! No, not us, but _them_! The leeches! It's their fault. They came here. They let a human get close. They took Bella in. They left, hurting Bella. Then they came back, taking her away and turning Bella against us. She made her choice, and so have we!"

"Paul, if you just take a neutral stand on this you'll be able to see things more reasonably. Besides, the Cullens aren't the only ones that let a human get close."

"That's different. I don't want a neutral stand. I want to kill the leeches, and if that means they break the treaty and we kill Bella as well, so be it."

"PAUL! How can you say that?! It's Bella! The same, sweet, innocent girl you got used to having around. You protected her. You liked her!"

"Yes liked, meaning past tense. She betrayed us be choosing her damn bloodsucker over us…."

I cut him off, I'd had enough. "THEY LOVE EACH OTHER! If it were me, I'd do that same thing."

Sam looked at me sharply as Paul gasped. "What do you mean, Emily?"

"Exactly what I said, Sam. If I were in Bella's shoes, I would do the same thing. She loves all of you, but you're not her family, the Cullens are. That is where her heart and soul live."

"But…" Embry started. I silenced him with a glare.

"Just let me finish." I took a deep breath.

"They didn't mean to hurt her. They thought what they were doing was best, even if it wasn't. They love her, not like a meal or a pet, but really, truly love her, like I love all of you. She's the parents' daughter, a sister for the siblings, and Edward's beloved.

"What they have is so pure, that's why she forgave him so quickly. He doesn't see why she was so quick to forgive him, just like all of you. He can't even forgive himself for what he's done, but she did. She doesn't see him as a monster. Why can't you just let them be happy?

"I know you don't want her to become a vampire, but it will make her happy, all of them. I don't want to go back to seeing the broken Bella that was. That was absolutely heartbreaking.

"She doesn't have the desire to become a vampire because it appeals to her. She wants it for the Cullens, for Edward, for _love_. She wants an eternity with the man that she loves so fiercely. She would die if that meant Edward's survival and happiness."

"Why do you think all of this, Emily?" Jacob asked.

I smiled at him. "Because Jacob, Bella and I are very similar when it comes to love." I turned to Sam. "If there were a way for me to become a werewolf to ensure my safety and happiness with you Sam, I would do it without hesitation. For all of the reasons Bella wants to be a vampire."

I looked at my family. "Don't you see now? Please," I pleaded, "don't take away Bella's life. Don't take away her family and love. If you wouldn't take a swipe at her to kill her, that would. The Cullens, Edward…they are her life."

Same stood and wrapped his arms around me. "I see what you're getting at Emily, and I understand…to an extent. Every single thing you've brought up, you're right. But they're vampires and they would be breaking the treaty."

I pulled away from him. "Damn the treaty! It's for love, Sam, for love!" Tears began to make their way down my cheeks. Sam wiped them away. "Bella is my friend, I don't want to know that my family killed her and her family," I whispered.

Sam nodded his head slightly. "Let's take a vote. All who wish to continue with the plan, raise you hand."

Paul shot his hand up. Sam nodded. "Those who want to let it slide?" No one moved. "Those who are undecided?" Jacob, Embry, and Jared raised their hands.

"Jacob, would you really want to break Bella again?" I asked him. "After the first time, if she loses him again, permanently, she'll never be put back together. She'll be lost for good." A few more tears fell down my cheeks. "She'll beg for death."

He looked down at the ground in shame. I shook my head in disbelief. _I never thought he would just go along with the pack_.

Sam let out a heavy sigh. "We've heard what both Paul and Emily have had to say. We've taken a vote. Those who are undecided, go home and think about it. Paul, go relax. I'll see you all tomorrow."

He grabbed my hand and took a step towards the bedroom.

"Sam?" Embry asked hesitantly. Sam turned to him to show that he was listening. "What are you going to do?"

"I have a lot to think about and consider, Embry. The decision we choose is no little thing. It will impact quite a number of people, and maybe even the little town of Forks."

All I could do, was hope that they would make the right decision. It was in their hands now.

* * *

**What do you think they'll decide? Which choice do you think they _should_ make?**


	8. Finality

**I apologize deeply that this has taken me like 350.58 years to get this written and updated. I wrote it all in about two hours, only getting stuck on Jacob's point of view. But here it is, so put down those torches and pitchforks. _I am also sorry to say that this will end this story. _There may be a sequel, I'm not sure yet, so do NOT pick up those torches and picthfork...not yet anyway, though I prefer not at all. I just don't want to get into the whole werewolf vs vampire fight yet. I need a long time to think it out and I don't want to keep you waiting on it. So, if I do indeed decide to write a sequel, I will post an author's note :) School is over now, so I have more time to write. Well, school is _almost_ over. Tomorrow is the last day, and my first period is my last 45 minutes as a junior -tear- I really don't want to be a senior lol, BUT we get free breakfast tomorrow so it's good. If they feed me, I'm happy.**

* * *

**Sam POV**

I had thought over everything Emily had said, and it was all so true, but could I just let it go? Yes, they were in love, but he would be damning her to an eternity of nothing.

I sighed and went to our little stereo, slipping a random CD in there. I turned it low so that it would play in the background as I thought and perhaps even discussed things further with Emily. The soft music drifted through the speakers, calming me down a little.

_**So let me fall  
If I must fall  
I won't heed your warnings  
I won't hear them**_

_**Someone I am  
Is waiting for courage  
The one I want  
The one I will become  
Will catch me **_

_**So let me fall  
If I must fall  
I won't heed your warnings  
I won't hear them** _

I sat on the edge of the bed, staring at nothing in particular. I wasn't really sure what I wanted to do about the situation with Bella. Yes, I liked her. Yes, I protected her. Yes, she's a friend to Emily. But she's in love with our natural enemy, and she wants to be one of them. _How exactly am I supposed to deal with this?_

I was really worried about Jacob. He loved Bella so much, I knew for a fact he wouldn't want to kill her. He might be more favorable to letting her go, but then again, he hates her vampire boyfriend.

Something told me this would be harder to decide than I first thought. I ran my hands through my short hair, sighing again. Emily came and sat next to me, taking my hand in hers. She gave me a reassuring squeeze, letting me know that she was there to talk to.

"Emily, I know that what you said has truth to it, but I just don't know."

_**Let me fall  
If I fall  
Though the phoenix may  
Or may not rise**_

She took in a breath. "Sam, I really can't say anymore than I have. Everything I thought about the relationship with Bella and Edward and the pack's involvement, I have shared with all of you. Paul has made his choice, now you have to make yours," she said quietly.

_**I will dance so freely  
Holding on to no one  
You can hold me only  
If you too will fall  
Away from all these  
Useless fears and chains**_

I nodded. "I know, but it's so hard. When Bella is changed, she won't be the same. She'll be something completely different."

Emily looked at me with cold eyes. "Are you telling me, that when she is changed, you'll hate her?" She scoffed. "She'll still be the same Bella, Sam! You were human once, not werewolf. Do you remember? I was with you then. When you changed, you became something completely different from a human. I still loved you, didn't I?"

Again, I nodded. I opened my mouth to argue, tell her that it's not the same, but she cut me off.

"When you lost control," she said softly, "and gave me these scars, did I shun you and treat you differently? No, because I _love_ you." She paused. "You may not love Bella, but you do like her a great deal. She will still be the _same_ Bella, just not human anymore. That will be the only difference, just like it was for you."

She kissed my cheek and brought her hand to my face, tracing it. "You have some things to think on, I'll just go and clean up the house a little." She kissed me once more then left the room.

_**Someone I am  
Is waiting for my courage  
The one I want  
The one I will become  
Will catch me** _

I couldn't have Emily help me with my decision, it all depended on me. I laid back on the bed, slipping my hands underneath my head comfortably.

_**So let me fall  
If I must fall  
I won't heed your warnings  
I won't hear**_

I spent hours pondering over what both Emily and Paul had to say. In some ways, Paul was right too. If they had only left Bella alone, she wouldn't be in this mess, and she would have never been hurt by Edward. If she didn't get involved with the vampires, her life wouldn't be in danger. She wouldn't have had to experience all of those gruesome things, not to mention she wouldn't be about to be changed into a vampire, and we wouldn't be discussing whether or not she would die with her family.

On the other hand, if she didn't get involved with the vampires, she wouldn't have found true love. She would have been leading a dull life. Bella is special, the way she just accepts all the mythical beings coming into her life. Maybe she was meant to find out about it and join our mythical ranks. _Could I really rip her apart from the love of her life, soon to be eternity?_

This was all too much. I wasn't so sure anymore if I could carry out the plan. If I vote to forfeit it, Paul would go into a rage. There's not telling what he would do; probably go running over to the Cullens' house and try to kill all the ones he could. It would be such a rash Paul thing to do.

If the others vote, and the number of those who want to continue with the plan outnumber those opposing it, even if I'm among their rank, we would go with the majority. I wouldn't base this on being Alpha; this would be purely based on what the individual members of the pack think. It may be a little foolish, but right now it seems like the best thing we had.

I closed my eyes, as I once more thought over everything. After a few more hours, I had finally come to my decision. I only hoped I had enough courage to go through with it.

_**Let me fall  
If I fall  
There's no reason  
To miss this one chance  
This perfect moment  
Just let me fall**_

**

* * *

**

**Paul POV**

_I don't understand what's so difficult about this situation. The obvious choice is to carry out the plan, and if possible, let me kill Bella. I wouldn't mind putting that leech lover out of her misery._ I could only hope that the rest of my brothers came to their senses.

I sat back on my couch and turned on the television, relaxing as Sam had ordered me to do. The others were off in their houses thinking hard about what to do about Bella and her bloodsucker. I already knew the solution; everyone else just had to agree.

Maybe they'll come to that realization tonight, have some sort of an epiphany. I had my doubts about Jacob though. He'd probably let his love for Bella cloud his judgment, as usual when it came to her. She betrayed us, betrayed _him_, and he _still_ loved her! I couldn't comprehend that.

Oh well, everything would be sorted out tomorrow. If the vote comes to keeping to the plan, Jacob won't be able to object.

I smirked slightly as I flipped through the channels, thinking about how great it would be to kill those _Cullens_. I can't believe they actually have names.

**

* * *

**

**Embry POV**

_This was probably the hardest thing I would ever have to decide in my life. How could I vote to kill Bella, when I had come to like her so much?_ He leech I wouldn't mind ending, but if he were to be killed, Bella would be too. Sure, she would still be on this earth physically, but emotionally and mentally, she would have died. She would probably go into some form of catatonic state. Maybe she would be like one of those people who are called vegetables after they get into a bad accident and are basically brain dead.

How would I be able to do something like that to her? She's always been so sweet and kind, and she does care for Jacob, even if it's not in the same way he cares for her.

Jacob. She had hurt him so much, and I wanted to somehow take out my anger on her. I don't think she even realized how deep his wound is. It may not be as bad as when Edward left her, but it can come close.

I looked out my window and into the forest, wondering what Sam, Jared and Jacob would decide.

**

* * *

**

**Jared POV**

I wasn't exactly sure how to make a decision like this. Both Paul and Emily were right, I suppose. I guess Emily just saw it differently than us because she's a woman and can relate more to Bella, not to mention her opinion isn't biased since she's human. Emily was our very own neutral entity.

I walked into my room and pulled on a different pair of pants. After I left Sam's house, I went for a quick run to clear my head. Hopefully it will help me think more clearly.

**

* * *

**

**Jacob POV**

I had locked myself in my small room, refusing to speak to my father and eat anything yet. I had a lot to think about. I had to think about just how I would place my vote.

I loved Bella, the entire pack knew that, so how could I kill her? Then again, I really wanted to rip that filthy bloodsucker that broke her before to pieces. Just thinking about him made my blood boil.

But then, I thought about what Emily said, how if he were to die, Bella would beg for death. I heaved a big sigh. She was right. If Edward were to die, then it would kill Bella, she'd have nothing to live for anymore.

My mind raged for hours, back and forth, back and forth, between two arguments. It was like a really long, painful tennis match in my head. I hoped the other pack members weren't having this much trouble. It felt like my head would burst at any second.

By the time I fell asleep, I had come to a decision. I got out of bed and changed then ate some breakfast before making my way to Sam's house. Today was the day we made a final vote and decision about the current vampire situation.

I walked slowly to Sam's house, so as to stall for time a little. I really wasn't sure if I wanted to hear what my brothers had decided. However, there was nothing more I could do, so I stepped through the front door and walked into the kitchen, where everyone was waiting.

Emily was standing behind same once again, and my brothers were scattered on chairs or standing. I took a seat to the side of Sam, where I could see Embry, Jared and Paul better. They were all in my immediate vision.

Sam sighed and looked at all of us. "You have all had time to think over things. I assume you have come with your choice made, if not, it will be made right now." We nodded and he continued. "Paul, as we all know, voted to stay true to our original arrangement. Now it is time for the rest of you to voice your opinions. Remember, this is nothing to be taken lightly."

He looked to Embry first. "Embry?"

"Let them live," he whispered.

"Jared?"

"The original plan." Sam nodded.

Then it was my turn. "Jacob?"

"Live. I couldn't kill Bella, and killing Edward would be a different form of her death. I can't." Sam's eyes softened for a second before he looked away.

Paul glared at me and growled, but was silenced with a look from Sam. "I understand, Jacob," he told me. "No need to regret your vote."

"And what of you, Sam? What is your vote?" Paul asked.

He looked around the room once more, letting his eyes linger on Emily, then on me. "I'm sorry," he sighed heavily, "Jacob, but majority rules. My vote is the same as Paul's and Jared's. It must be done, we can't endanger La Push or Forks. I'm sorry."

I dropped my head into my hands, holding back my tears until I went home. It was decided, and now we had to carry through with it. There was no going against majority, or the Alpha. Sam's choice is made, and we must all follow it.

Looks like we'd be going to war with the Cullens…and Bella.

**

* * *

**

**Emily POV**

I couldn't believe it. After everything I had told them. After everything I had told _Sam_, and after he had said he saw that I was right, he still chose to kill them.

Sam turned to look at me as tears made their way down my cheeks. He made a move to come to me but I held up a hand and fled to our room. I was disappointed in him, as well as afraid for Bella and Edward.

The pack's resolution meant their deaths, as well as the deaths of their families. Not to mention that there would be losses for the werewolves as well.

This was a terrible myth we were all living in, and a heartbreaking love story. Bella and Edward were Romeo and Juliet, but I didn't want the same end for them. I wanted them to live together for eternity, sharing their love, making each other happy. I didn't want to know that they would end up dying together.

I was beginning to wonder whether or not some of the pack would fall in love, if this is the way they act towards it. I couldn't deal with them right now. I couldn't quite grasp the fact that they would kill the Cullens and most likely have no remorse, except for Embry and Jacob since they voted no.

I looked out the window and sighed, taking in the dark sky. A glooming peace this morning with it brings indeed. Well, peace for now anyway. It's a glooming peace until Bella is bitten and changed, then the storm will strike and thunder will shake the earth, bringing with it the sounds and sights of war.

* * *

**Ugh! Stupid FF screwed up my thing and I had to move around the lyrics, which sucked. Well it's the same lyrics, just moved around a bit, otherwise it deleted most of them. -plots-**

**Granted, Jacob and Sam have the longest point of view, but I just wanted to give a look into the minds of the other pack members. The song used for Sam's point of view is "Let Me Fall" by Josh Groban, from his album Josh Groban...original album name, yes? So this chapter brings "The Pack" to a close. What do you think? I have some iffiness about some of the chapter, but I don't think anything better will be coming out of my head for it :) Ta for now kiddies!**


End file.
